In my Room Tonight
by Kamisamaangel
Summary: Dylan aka red goth is stuck in his room alone trying to relax but his parents always ruin it for him. Maybe Evan aka curly goth can make it all better. Warning abuse and cussing! Give it a try its sweet at the end XD


**Second story! Ok this story was fun and cute to write I hope you love it. **

**I don't own anything in this story if I did the goths will be shown allot more haha XD **

* * *

I was getting fed up by the yelling coming from down stairs, it was once again my parents arguing. It was a daily thing for them now when I got home from school they would be arguing about some pointless shit. It would leave me stuck in my dark room alone, unless I snuck out the window. When they argue I don't like being near them cause they focus all there anger on me. They absolutely hated me, always telling me I wish you were dead or I wish you didn't wear fag clothes. Even though I don't care what people say about me when they say shit like that it hurts a little.

I stretched my legs out on my red couch yearning a pop from my ankle. I slid off the couch striding over my bed. I grabbed my pack of black and mild's pulling one out and lighting it with my favorite Zippo lighter. The first inhale I took filled my lungs with the cream flavor it had so soothing. I plopped back on the couch stretching out my legs again trying to relax for once. Smoke started to fill the room surrounding my head making my eyes water a little. I bent over pulling out a small bottle of vodka I had hidden under the couch. I begin chugging down the alcohol ignoring that burning sensation in my throat. Finally I was relaxed enjoying my alcohol and cigar. My black door suddenly swung open slamming against the wall, the sound made me jump slightly. My angry looking dad walked in followed behind was my bitch of a mom. Weird how they argue with each other all the time but they work together to hate me.

"Why the hell are you drinking alcohol in my house?" He yelled, pointing to the bottle. My mom stood beside him pretending to cough. "This room smells why do you always smoke those dam things?"

"Its called I'm addicted dumb bitch. Last I heard in one of your pointless arguments and I quote my mom 'this is my house too you ass whole I own it too don't tell me this is not my house' unquote." I said in a monotone voice to piss them off more.

My dad approached me bending down close to my face I could feel his breath hit my face. "I hate you so much you worthless crap I want to beat the crap out of you." He spat with a malice voice. With the little room I had to move I took a quick drag of my cigar blowing out the smoke directly in his face. "Do it then." I noticed his fist tighten, he yanked the bottle of alcohol out of my hand throwing it against the wall. Glass and alcohol surrounded the wall next to my bathroom door. "Thanks douche."

"Dylan I'm tired of your dam attitude! Its out of control you need to learn some respect." He snapped finally moving away from me. I ignored him taking an other drag of the cigar. His hands snatched away the cigar throwing it on the ground and stomping on it repeatedly. "Awe come on that wasn't very nice daddy."

His eyes were filled with hate before I had time to say anything his knuckles meet with my mouth. I didn't try to fight back much it was pointless and I was use to the pain. He keep punching me in the face and hitting my head against the couch arm till he got tired. When he stormed out the room my mom followed snickering.

My face and head felt like hell from his tantrum, so much for relaxing tonight. I groaned leaning my head back against the soft part of the couch. I could feel the blood running down my face but didn't bother to wipe it away. After about thirty minutes I finally got up dragging myself to my bathroom, careful not to step on any glass. I was in my black socks if I stepped on glass that would hurt like hell and I think I endured enough pain for today.

"Shit!" One look at my face in the bright bathroom light was horrible. A few deep cuts on my cheeks, busted lip, bruised eyes. Thankfully he didn't break my nose it was just bleeding. I reached around touching the back of my aching head. My finger tips were covered in blood no wonder it hurt like hell. I sighed deeply, I didn't feel like cleaning all this up now and being that it still hurt to even barley touch my face. A loud tapping caught my attention it sounded like it came from my window. I made my way over to my only window over my bed pulling the curtains aside to see Evan. I had no clue what he was holding on to but it worried me he would fall any minute. I quickly opened the window getting back so he could climb in.

"Hey-" He cut himself short upon seeing my face. My room was dim lighted but who couldn't see this bloody face. "Shit what the hell happened to you? Who did this?" His voice was stricken with panic.

I looked down at the wooden flooring trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. "Just a small accident."

"Tsh small." He switched on the small lamp next to my desk. I meet with his dark brown eyes he looked extremely worried. His hand reached around the back of my head to pushing me closer but stopped probably feeling the blood. I was right he looked at his hand it was covered in fresh blood. "Blood? Dylan tell me what happened now." He ordered strictly.

"Damit Evan does it matter? Henrietta and Georgie wouldn't-" He cut me off with his deep voice over powering mine. "Don't even think about saying that Henrietta and Georgie would be just as worried! I came to see you in the first place cause we were all worried about you and I was right to come. Stop fucking making excuses and tell me what the hell happened cause yes Dylan it matters!" His loud angry voice made me tense.

"jeez ok… I've been hiding this from you all cause I didn't want to bother you… Goths don't talk about there problems." He stayed quiet so I continued, "My dad has the habit of hitting me he usually hits me where no one can see but tonight he must have been really pissed. You know I'm just use to it now… just three more years till I'm eighteen then I can leave this hell hole." I looked away biting on my already bloody lip.

I felt him lay his hands on my shoulders but I didn't look up. "Your such an idiot if you had told me I would of helped you we all would of and you should know that. We may be Goths but where still friends even if that does sound conformist its true."

"I'm sorry Evan." I looked at him with tear filled eyes, I probably looked so pathetic. He pulled me into a comforting embrace. At first I tired to get loose but his grip was to strong, I gave in laying my head against his shoulder. He smelt like cigarettes and coffee beans it made me feel at home. I closed my eyes taking in the aroma forgetting about the pain focusing on this feeling I was getting. It felt so strange as if I never wanted him to be away from me and if he was I would just die. My hands snaked around his body holding on as if my life depended on it. Tears streamed down my face mixing in with the blood. "I don't want to get your shirt all bloody." I sadly pointed out.

I heard him scoff but only held me closer. "I don't care I'm not letting go of you… I think I would die if I did." More tears escaped my eyes right then my life finally felt like it had meaning again. "We should get you cleaned up." He suggested, I knew he was right but I didn't want this moment to end. "Its ok we can lay down together once I stop you from bleeding?" I smiled into his shirt nodding.

* * *

**So did you like it huh? Comment so I can know well bye till next time XP **

**Oh and please don't leave rude comments cause it wont do you any good!  
**


End file.
